the calling to another time
by inugami3008
Summary: as punihment from the jewel for wishing it from existance kagome gets turned into a female night fury. it is dragon mating season in berk toothless goes in search of a mate only to get sucked into an air void taking him to feudal japan. can toothless teach kagome how to be a true night fury? and will he find a way home.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: **_

**Naraku is defeated as inuyasha, sango, miroku, shippo, kirara, sesshomaru, jakken, rin, kohaku, ah un, and kaiade circle around kagome as she makes her wish for the shikon jewel to be gone forever but the jewel and fate have other plans as kagome becomes engulfed in a blast of light and screams in pain. As kagomes friends get knocked back by the barrier then the light and the screaming subsides as in the place of kagome a black female night fury with a very slim feminine body, sapphire blue eyes with black slit pupils. Kagome is breathing hard then falls down on the ground with a grunt. While lying on her side kagome notices a lot of things off. Her hearing, smell, and eye sight has sharpened. **

**Kagome tries to stand up noticing everything about her is off. Kagome looks all around her seeing the shocked look on everyone elses faces and the pissed off look on inuyashas face a look and body posture making kagomes new found instincts scream danger. Then she looks around at her body finding several things that in her mind does not belong on her body. Kagome is standing on her hind feet looking at her body when she hears tetsuiga being drawn. Kagome looks at inuyasha as he has his sword pointed at her ready to attack spouting profanities and insults as kagomes instincts kick in retracting her teeth growling at inuyasha then roars as inuyasha is pulled to ground by his necklace making an inuyasha sized crater.**

**Everyone else in inuyashas group in a defensive stance quickly drop their defenses not to provoke kagome any further. Then kagome lowers herself to where she is standing on all 4 feet then looks to sesshomarus group finding sesshomaru looking right at her observing her the whole time.**

'**intresting the miko has transformed into a western type dragon the breed looks familiar' sesshomaru thinks as he turns and walks away determined to find answers.**

**Later that day kagome is sealed in a storage room to keep inuyasha or any other person in the village from harming her. The only people to visit or care for kagome are songo, miroku, shippo, rin, kirara, kohaku, and kaiade. **

**It is winter in berk as it is mating season for dragons. Toothless the night fury watches on a ledge as he watches all the other dragons in the sky head for the ancient breeding grounds. Hiccup walks up to toothless as the dragons in the area fly. Feeling sorry for toothless hiccup heads for the smiths shop and makes toothless a new non retractible tailfin designed so the night fury can fly for himself. Returning to the ledge where toothless still sits hiccup walks to toothless changing tailfins once done toothless tests his tail looking behind him patting his tail on the ground then spreading his wings taking off quickly fallowing the path of the other dragons.**

**Toothless is heading quickly toward the breeding grounds when a strong storm shows up when an air void mysteriously shows up sucking toothless in as nobody can hear his cries for help.**

**In the western lands of japan sesshomaru is in his library as he looks for a book he bought about western type dragons when he finally locates the book and reads through it in the back of the book in the mystery class section of the book is the dragon he was looking for on the picture and also deciphering the text in the book compared to the others that this was a dragon no one would mess with despite its size the "night fury". Then sesshomaru looks up from the book sensing an omnious wind sesshomaru goes to check it out from the balcony as his advisor fallows him finding toothless coming from the void.**

"**take ah un and your best soldiers and hunt the dragon down and bring him to the stables alive" sesshomaru commands then turns into the library to find out more about night furies. **

**Toothless however has his senses on high alert as he lands into a clearing after straightening himself in the air. Shaking himself and flapping his wings once before folding them back up walks to the stream to take a drink of water as ah un come out of the clearing to the other side of the bank. **

"**state your business what do you want?" toothless growls taking a defensive position retracting his teeth at ah un.**

"**I have not come as a threat I just want to talk" ah un says**

"**about what exactly? I know this is a trap" toothless growls louder as he backs up still defensive knowing he is surrounded.**

"**my master wants to observe you since the other night fury is sealed away in a village" ah un says getting the attention of toothless**

"**There really is another night fury like myself here?" toothless asked surprised**

"**Yes one to be exact. A young female" ah un answers**

**Toothless gets into a defensive stance once again after gliding over a river standing in front of ah un growling.**

"**take me to her" toothless damands**

"**why are you in a hurry to see her? What do you plan on doing with her?" ah un asks**

"**I plan on taking her to berk with me" toothless says prowdly**

**There is a pregnant pause then ah un both start laughing and toothless growls getting irritated**

"**good luck on that one she may not know anything about being a dragon she will go against that and fight you even if you do mate her…shes quite the little hellcat…hell she does not know how to fly or defend herself or even hunt how do you expect her to raise your hachlings night fury?" ah un says laughing hard**

"**Then I will teach her how to be both a dragon and a night fury" toothless says proudly**

"**You're serious aren't you?" ah UN stops laughing and asks toothless**

"**Yes" toothless answers**

**Ah un then guides toothless to sesshomarus castle. Sesshomaru waits at the gates of the castle as ah un walks up to sesshomaru but toothless stops feeling danger from sesshomaru as he takes a defensive position and growls.**

"**this sesshomaru is not looking for a fight night fury…this sesshomaru knows many things about you and that you came here to seek out the female" sesshomaru says **

**Toothless walks past sesshomaru and growls deeply as he passes by heading to the stables at the same time sesshomaru stares at toothless artificial tail fin knowing at one point in time someone tried to gain high status ranks taking him down.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two:**_

**Sesshomaru takes toothless to inuyashas forest where her scent was last. Toothless sniffs the ground picking up kagomes scent when inuyashas group shows up. Toothless then stops sitting on the ground looking at inuyasha and his friends.**

"**Why did you bring that dragon here sesshomaru?" inuyasha asks**

"**The only way to teach a night fury to survive is with another night fury" sesshomaru answers**

"**What in the hell is a night fury? And by the way of the musky smell and muscular body I assume this dragon is a male?" inuyasha asks **

"**A night fury is a very rare breed of western type dragon and yes little brother this dragon is a male" sesshomaru answers**

"**aw hell no there is no way I am letting him near kagome" inuyasha says drawing tetsuiga as toothless takes a defensive position retracting his fangs growling and wings half way spread out. Shippo runs to let kagome out of the storage room.**

"**Uh inuyasha unlike kagome this dragon is not defenseless" miroku says with a worried look**

"**Yes inuyasha I agree with the monk like a dumb ass you are threatening the dragon who wants to teach kagome to survive" songo agrees with miroku**

"**that's bullshit that dragon is only teaching kagome how to survive in order to court her then the next thing you know she will start running around with this bastards hatchlings. she needs to learn to survive to become his mate and he knows it " inuyasha yells angrily**

**All the sudden toothless hears a roar and inuyasha falls to the ground. Toothless rises on his hind feet walking up to inuyasha then chuckles. Then goes back on all 4 paws looking at kagome with admiration.**

**A Kagome walk up to inuyasha as he sits up from his crater kagome smacks him hard on the back of his head with her tail fin then snorts at toothless.**

"**what the hell is your problem kagome I was only trying to protect ya" inuyasha says as kagome snorts again this time at inuyasha then walks off as toothless fallows closely behind kagome.**

**Kagome stops and raises on her hind feet looking toothless up and down with her sapphire blue eyes doing the math in her head on why toothless is truly here. That and inuyasha was screaming enough to wake the dead let alone wake her from her sleep. Then kagome takes a sniff in toothless direction and picked up a strong scent of sesshomaru.**

'**that f*ing son of a bitch just because I turn into a rare dragon sesshomaru has the gull to treat me like a breeding animal to save the species well that ice prick bastard has another thing coming' kagome thinks the whole time she looks at toothless**

"**Alright let's get one thing straight stud I am not some brood mare. Just because we are of the opposite sex does not mean I go popping out baby dragons at your expense to save the species. And as for the not fending for myself did anybody tell you the reason why?" kagome explains and asks**

"**No I just assumed you where one of those hatchlings whose parents were killed before you were hatched from an egg" toothless states confused**

"**Alright ah?" kagome says**

"**Toothless" he replies**

"**Toothless? That sounds like a name a kid would give a pet" kagome says confused**

"**My name was given to me by a kid" with a look agitation and hurt on his face**

"**Ah hate to break it to you toothless but I was born human and changed into a dragon as a curse and a punishment 6 months ago. So if you would be so nice as to leave me to die my depression!" kagome roars at toothless in anger then runs heading back to the store house as toothless watches her leave.**

'**She will die of depression if this keeps up. I need help. I need hiccup. I wonder' toothless thinks in concentration then flies off looking for the black hole.**

**Meanwhile after flying and making it through the black hole and going as fast as he can to reach berk then sees something shiny floating in the water noticing its hiccups helmet toothless dives down getting the helmet then once again head for berk.**

**Toothless lands in the village finding nobody around but the great hall is lit up. Toothless runs there and pushes the door open as Astrid spins hiccup around to face toothless as he runs to hiccup. As hiccup hugs toothless scolding him telling him how much of a bad dragon he is then when he asks what he has in his mouth toothless drops the helmet on hiccups head covering hiccup in slobber.**

**The next day when hiccup and toothless go flying. Toothless heads toward the black hole flying into it once they reach the other side toothless heads toward the village near inuyashas forest landing in front of the store house. Hiccup climbs off of toothless back.**

"**Toothless what's wrong bud? Why did you bring me here?" hiccup asks as toothless pushes him to the store house**

**Hiccup opens the door to come face to face with a night fury with sapphire blue eyes laying her head on her crossed over paws looking at hiccup with curiosity.**

"**Another night fury. Toothless, this is why you brought me here?" hiccup asks surprised as toothless roars at him in answer.**

**Kagome however lays her head on her paws looking at the young teenage boy wandering how he got here.**

' **He don't even look or speak Japanese or from this time for that matter is this toothless master?' kagome thinks while looking at the boy**

**Kagome stands up and slowly walks to hiccup and curiously sniffs him as hiccup looks in her eyes and puts his hand on her snout then kagome really takes in hiccups scent and her eyes widen and she growls startling hiccup**

"**Holy shit! This kid stinks worse than the villagers does this kid even know how to bathe" saying her thoughts out loud causing the growl**

**Then kagome rams into hiccup as he hangs on for dear like on her head as kagome running through the forest with toothless fallowing. Then all the sudden kagome makes a sliding stop on a ledge tossing her head as hiccup loses grip of kagomes head and goes flying into the water pool below the ledge.**

"**Well girl you are the only dragon I know that thinks I stink" hiccup says laughing as kagome snorts loudly to agree with hiccup**

**Kagome sits in the ledge looking down at hiccup as she feels intense pains in her stomach and her body feeling weaker causing kagome to tumble and fall off the ledge and land on the bank.**

**As hiccup swims to the bank then running to kagomes side toothless jumps off the ledge and into the water. Hiccup kneels by kagomes side as he notices her hard breathing and how thin she is.**

**A/N: hey dudes this is inugami3008 here sorry I have not been able to update my stories. I have been busy with work and all**


End file.
